Pyris the Hedgehog
Pyris is the Anti-Frost, and a member of the Moebian Liberation Army. Story Pyris is the younger brother of Biotic the Hedgehog, the crown prince of the House of Flaresi. He was persuaded to leave home by Biotic, because their parents had joined the Scourge Empire. At first, Pyris wasn't interested in fighting for the Moebian Liberation Army, instead taking time to play music, paint and draw, as well as play sports with other kids. This changed when Striker and Will the Echidna spoke to him, which was when Pyris discovered that even though you might love music and arts doesn't get you out of your responsibilities. Aki the Bat came to him with mission information, and the two became regular mission partners. They also formed a romantic bond, and were about to kiss when Pyris' brother Cloud ran in with the news that Biotic was a traitor. Pyris and Aki were the two people who went after him, because Striker was having trouble moving. Pyris and Aki pursued Biotic to New Gallenhorn, capital of the House of Flaresi, where they fought Biotic. After a lengthy duel, where Biotic went insane and started attacking wildly in his Advanced form, the duo brought him down. After that, Striker made Pyris a member of the Council of Five, where he is the House Tactics expert, knowing all the house treaties even as they change. About Pyris Age: 16 Likes: Drawing, painting, playing music, sports, hot dogs, chili con carne, Aki the Bat, Dislikes: the Scourge Empire, water, Biotic the Hedgehog, Venom the Hedgehog, fighting (at first), his parents. Powers and Skills Talented artist trained Martial Artist Super transformation Flamethrower Fire Blast Fire Punch Fire Cannon Phoenix Blast Overheat Flaming Transformation more coming Relationships Family Biotic the Hedgehog Brother Cloud the Hedgehog Brother Venom the Hedgehog Brother Frost/Frost Prime Mobian Counterpart Danielle the Hedgebat Mother Justin the Hedgehog Father Teammates Striker (Anti-Will) Shady the Hedgehog Ranga (Anti-Jacob) Eclipse the Hedgehog (Anti-Solar) Anti-Shadow Anti-Silver Anti-Rouge Enemies Scourge the Hedgehog Miles Prower Alicia Acorn More coming Romantic Interests Aki the Bat Personality Pyris is a dedicated artist, sportsman and performer, loving nothing more than sitting down and sketching or writing music, or playing sports with the others. Through his training with Will the Echidna, he became both more powerful with his flaming techniques and better at playing music. He finds both his elder brothers are either problems or dangerous, and need to be watched, which was proved by Biotic. Quotes I'm throwing a party, and YOU ALL ARE INVITED! (To his friends in the Moebian Liberation Army) Look, why me? I don't want to fight! I want to paint! (To Will and Striker) Ha! I win, sucker! (To one of his friends after winning a race) I RULE!!! (When on stage with his guitar) Anyone else hungry for more? Well, I'm just hungry. (At an art contest where he won) What? How could you say this drawing is average? It is AWESOME! (To an art critic) Ok, now I'm angry! (to Biotic in their duel) I want to, but I can't...I can't...I can't swim. (with Aki, one one of their missions) Notes *Pyris was originally called Flare the Hedgehog, but that name was later taken by my fursona Flare the Wolf Category:Hedgehogs Category:Moebians Category:Moebian Liberation Army Category:Males Category:Counterparts/Evil Twins Category:Heroes Category:House of Flarsi Category:Characters